Amnesia
by xXMoonAquaXx
Summary: When a spunky, backpacking blonde moves into a remote village outside the city, he doesn't know what to expect. The only thing that seems to make him feel better is his aloof neighbor who hates his guts. Maybe opposites attract after all. AU. Yaoi. SasuNaru. R&R
1. Intro

**A/N: I feel really weird starting my first yaoi fic but honestly it's been a long time coming and Naruto and Sasuke are my ultimate favorite pairing. This is going to be a slow burn telling you now and this chapter wont be too long just a plain intro. Let's start this journey together! With that let's get the boring stuff out the way and start our story!**

 **Summary: When a spunky, backpacking blonde moves into a remote village outside the city, he doesn't know what to expect. The only thing that seems to make him feel better is his aloof neighbor who hates his guts. Maybe opposites attract after all. AU. Yaoi. NaruSasu. R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters depicted in this story.**

 _Intro: Coincidences_

I never believed in fate or destiny.

 _Why_ , you ask?

I think it comes down to the fact that I don't like the idea of my life not being in my own hands.

We are who we are because we _choose_ to be that way, not because our lives were already spelled out for us.

I could be wrong.

But _I_ make my own destiny.

 _Coincidences_? Aren't they the same thing?

Maybe.

But coincidences weave us and connect us in a way fate never could. They give us the option to see what comes next and allows us to make the life changes ourselves.

We have the choice to make a simple occurrence, a basic meeting, or a touch of a hand into something that changes us entirely.

So do I believe in coincidences?

Yeah, I guess I do.

…

Third Person POV:

 _This is it, huh…_

A blonde head of hair lifted to look across the small street that laid in front of the lone individual. Just fresh off a city train, the rolling hills and fresh air that the countryside brought was refreshing to say the least. Yet, being stuck into a unfamiliar town filled with unfamiliar people was a little less than ideal for this young lad.

With a single box in his hands and everything his backpack could carry, he set off, letting his aquatic blue eyes roam and observe his latest surroundings.

Konoha Village. That's what the locals called it to his understanding. A small remote town outside Tokyo, hidden from civilization. With rich grasslands that seemed to go on for miles, mountains enriched with the history of the area, and a mix between modern and old-fashioned living, this foreign land was to become his new home.

How he ended up here, of _all_ places, was beyond his basic comprehension but he assured himself to make the most of it.

Optimism was one of his strong suits after all, and even in a situation as hopeless as this one, he would still find a way to not let his smile waver.

Letting out and taking in a new breath, he fiddled with the box one more time to hold it with one hand and to use his other to hold a small piece of white paper to his face.

 _Shinobi Apartments, #304_ , _hmm…_

He squinted, reading the passing crumbling buildings that crossed his path. When he finally made his way to what he believed to be the correct address, he sighed with relief. Scratching the back of his head and letting his signature pearly white smile come across his perfect complexion, he entered through the front door, rather clumsily, and fell face first, the belongings of his box scattering across the floor.

This wouldn't have bothered him, if it were not for the glassy onyx eyes that met his when he lifted his head off the tile. At first, the standing stranger said nothing, his black messy spikes framing his pale skin as he watched the scene unfold with a disinterested look across his handsome features.

None of this bothered the blonde. What irked him was the condescending snicker that came from the man's throat, and the word he spoke with indifference yet complete arrogance.

"Dobe."

And with that, the stranger walked off, stepping on the lone picture that fell from the blonde's box. He left without sparing another glance at the embarrassed and fuming man on the floor, who had felt his cheeks begging to turn pink. A deep scowl attempted to set on his face, but he quickly sat up and smacked it off before gathering the little items he had and putting them back into the cardboard.

His blue eyes followed the picture, noticing the dirt marks that smudged the now wrinkled ink. Slowly he reached out and cherishly wiped the dirt and straightened it out to the best of his ability. He smiled to himself solemnly before standing up and walking over to the front desk with the same charming smile he wore when he entered.

"Hello! I'm the one moving into Apartment #304 today." He spoke with confidence oozing from his words as he put down his box and let his fingers play against the wooden stand.

"Oh, _you_ must be Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" her voice containing a note of sympathy that he caught but chose to ignore.

"Uh, yeah that's me." Naruto smiled as he watched the receptionist look through the mountains of paper that laid on the desk.

"I must apologize on behalf of the building owner, who isn't here to greet you today." She said quietly as she looked at the paper with Naruto's information, before nodding and grabbing a single set of keys and holding them out to him.

"It's okay, I understand. And it gives me the opportunity to form my own idea of this place." He mumbled as he grabbed them and looked around before sending her another heart stopping grin and thanked her for her time.

Naruto once again collected his things and made his way to the elevator in the middle of the lobby. Pressing the old buttons, he felt the machine go up to the third floor shakily and was more than relieved when it came to a stop, stepping off the unsafe death trap happily.

Leisurely walking down at his pace, he made his way to the front of his door. Feeling his throat tighten, he gulped loudly before turning the key into the lock and hearing the 'click', he turned the knob and let the door swing open in front of him.

The apartment was small, tidy and overall organized. Some various belongings laid here and there, a small yellow couch in the center of it all faced in front of a prehistoric television. Naruto let his feet drag him in, admiring the walls with a sense of curiosity and sadness. He reached in his box once more, grabbing the photograph and smiling to the faces that smiled back.

 _I'm finally here. You were waiting for me all this time, to find this place, and to know who you are._

He lifted his head and grinned to himself, ignoring the tears that begun to swell in his celestial aqua orbs.

 _Don't worry. I will know who you are._

 _I will._

…

Unpacking came easy to Naruto. He only had so few belongings but he cherished them none the less. He was more happy to change out of his orange track-suit that he wore since he came to Japan. Sniffing it, he let out a face of disgust and entered the shower.

Using his almost empty travel size shampoo, he let it scrub into his scalp until he washed the musky smell out. How he loved the domestic bliss he was away from for far too long.

After taking care of that, he changed into his only other pair of sweats and black tee. Naruto let out a sigh as he walked through the apartment.

Although tidy, the space has shown years of neglect with dust coming in every corner causing him to sneeze.

His face showed determination and he searched desperately for old cleaning supplies through the wooden cabinets.

For hours, he cleaned desperately until the sun began to set outside the window that reached out to the country.

The house was now dust free to his glee, and he wiped the sweat that began to form on his brow. The blonde's stomach began to growl viciously and with that he grabbed his shoes, set of keys, and his almost empty wallet and left out the door.

When he turned to lock It, his eyes turned to the other green door that sat next to his.

 _This must be my neighbor…_

With an idea forming in his head, he walked over before ringing the doorbell. He kept his eyes downcast as the door opened and he introduced himself.

"Yo! I'm your new neighbor, Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we can get along in the future." He spoke with his head bowed to the stranger. He was pretty happy with himself, but his ears caught the sound of something.

A _snicker_.

Unwillingly, he lifted his eyes of the floor and raised them to see the indifferent face of the man he met earlier that same day.

"Y-You..."Naruto stuttered pointing at the annoyed raven's face.

The cold man grabbed the front door, smirked evilly, and slammed it shut in front of the blondes face, whose nose was hit from the blow.

Holding his nose and groaning, he sent his angriest glares through the wood, the only thing keeping him from killing the mysterious, rude person who lived on the other side.

 _I know one thing. I hope I never have to see him again._

Naruto suddenly stopped as he walked out the building.

 _But still…what a coincidence._

 **A/N: I know this chapter is really short but it's more of a introduction than a real chapter so don't fret! Naruto's past will be revealed more as the story goes on. I hope you guys want me to continue this story so please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!:)**

 _ **Preview: "So you're Sasuke, eh?" the nervous blonde muttered with a curious look in his eye and a small smile.**_

" _ **What's it to you, dobe?"**_


	2. Chapter 1: Nice to See You

**A/N: Back again with the first real chapter of this story! I hope you are all excited for this journey! Please ignore any mistakes you may see and let's begin!**

 **Summary: When a spunky, backpacking blonde moves into a remote village outside the city, he doesn't know what to expect. The only thing that seems to make him feel better is his aloof neighbor who hates his guts. Maybe opposites attract after all. AU. Yaoi. NaruSasu. R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters depicted in this story.**

 _Chapter 1: Nice to See You_

It's already been a month since our blonde has moved to the most foreign and strange area in Japan, not that he didn't like the privacy and peaceful quiet that came with living in the countryside. It seemed he was a little more adjusted to the relaxed yet busy new lifestyle he was introduced to, and he enjoyed most of his days.

 _Most_.

He didn't know exactly what he did to make the raven hate him so much. Even after the embarrassing ordeal he dealt with his first day, he thought after a while, they would get along, and be friends just like how Naruto did with everyone else.

That definitely wasn't the case.

Perhaps it was his optimism and dazzling smile. No, it couldn't of been that. Perhaps it was how he waved like an idiot when the man approached near him or came into his path. It's plausible.

Perhaps it was everything.

Or maybe it was nothing.

Just every time he had to go get the mail, or they passed by each other in the lobby, there was an underlying awkward tension that roamed up the notches of his spine. And as soon as he turned to see his neighbor's face, he was met with the coldest glare he could of possibly imagined.

Naruto didn't have the slightest clue on what he had done, he only knew it was beginning to get to him.

A lot.

"Hey! Quit slacking off and get back to work!" yelled a short pink haired girl as she passed the day dreaming boy to get to her table in the cramped and overflowing ramen shop.

"My bad, Sakura. Getting on it!"

Naruto got his job here at the Konoha Noodle Shop outside the strip mall, the very same day he moved. The manager fell in love with his positive attitude and open, outgoing personality. Or maybe she liked how much ramen he could eat. It was really a gray area.

"You've been doing that all week! You feeling okay?" Sakura asked as she whizzed behind him and ducked under the counter, entering the kitchen side and tossing him a dirty rag to clean up the tables.

Naruto caught it easily and let his head roll, stretching out his neck as he suddenly found the table top he was cleaning extremely interesting.

"Yeah, I guess. Just thinking about things." He muttered, grabbing the dirty plates and placing them in his bin and carrying it to the back with ease.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she yelled out to him when he placed the plates in the sink.

He turned and opened his mouth before hearing the chime of the door bell and headed to the front, giving her a knowing look.

"Don't have the time."

…

 _Man, I'm exhausted._

Naruto rubbed the aching muscles in his forearms, feeling the stinging burn that came when he did so.

He was sweating badly, taking off his orange button up shirt to reveal the white wife beater underneath, he tied the shirt around his waist.

He groaned, shifting his back trying to soothe the uneasiness that would build up every time he entered the apartment complex.

And lord would behold him, a black head of hair walked through the lobby, still unaware of the blonde's sudden presence. Naruto felt himself stiffen.

 _What a ugly sight._

It wasn't like the man was unattractive, it was more of the opposite. He was devastatingly handsome, with a nice lean figure and well crafted face, with a smooth pale completion and dark eyes to top off the mysterious vibe that he sent.

It was more of his personality that needed work.

It would make people turn away and cringe and to the blonde, it was a shame.

Naruto watched as the prey of his thoughts walked swiftly to his mailbox, grabbing the loose papers within it and turned to go back but stopped menacingly before lifting his eyes to go over the other man's slim, athletic frame before meeting his eyes.

Feeling suddenly nervous and exposed, Naruto scratched the back of his head lifted his other hand to wave at the man who was still staring at him, hoping to lift the heat off the man's stare.

It didn't.

"Y-Yo." He stuttered dorkishly as he quietly moved over to where the other stood to get his own letters. As he opened it, he could feel the taller neighbor's presence hovering over him.

Gulping loudly, he turned to him and sent him a small smile. He was met with an annoyed, disgusted glare from the man's dark black yet maroon eyes.

"May I help you?" he squeaked out sounding less manly the he hoped, but possessed a certain edge to his voice.

As per usual, he said nothing. Just voiced a barely audible ' _Hn'_ , and walked off. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slammed the letter box, not realizing his shirt was now tucked into the metal on its own.

He looked at where the man was standing and let his forehead slam the metal in front of him.

 _I need some sleep._

…

"Do we really have to do this _today_?" The blue eyed protagonist felt himself complain as he sat around the plastic table in the claustrophobic, open break room of the store. That morning was a rough one, he was late, fell in the shower, and almost left the house without pants.

He needed to catch a break.

A brown haired guy with spiked up hair in a ponytail, sat next to him and sighed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Seriously."

Naruto shook his head and craned his neck to yell something at the person behind the sink cleaning the dishes.

"Kiba, why are we doing this again?" he groaned out while the other man chuckled before answering.

"Tsunade wants the store clean early for the building owner who is supposed to arrive later today." The man whose hair was in hairnet, peeked out behind the doorframe and spoke.

"The more you complain, Naruto, you sound like Shikamaru." The busy worker laughed out as he delicately cleaned the dirty plates and ignored the glares from the man who sat next to the blonde.

"I do _not_!" The young blonde man crossed his arms and pouted cutely, showing his stubbornness. They all rolled their eyes in unison, even Sakura who was more than preoccupied manning the front.

"And I don't know why she's making us do this. This guy can't be _that_ big of a deal." Naruto muttered to himself. He noticed a sudden silence before realizing how quiet it got in the shop.

He raised his head noticing the shocked, and amazed looks of Shikamaru, Kiba, and now Sakura who surrounded and looked at him like he had a second head.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto joked trying to break into the eerie silence of bewilderment that came from the trio.

"You _really_ don't know?"

"Know what?" he asked taking a sip from his bottled water.

"The guy who owns this building, owns most, if not _all_ of this part of Japan. Even then some." Kiba spoke his voice low as if anyone could hear although mostly everyone besides Naruto had known.

Naruto coughed frantically, pounding his chest trying to get the water out that lodged into his throat. When he felt it disperse he looked into the eyes of his co-workers.

" _Are you kidding me?"_ Naruto screamed until he was shushed by the three.

"Not about this. He is the CEO of a big land corporation in Tokyo, and he only comes by once a year to check how the village is doing before returning back to take care of the company. The entire family is drop-dead gorgeous and apparently filthy rich." Sakura spoke with a certain dreamy look in her eye that caught Naruto off guard for a second, almost seeming like she was looking in space.

"Wow, what I would do for a life like that." Naruto spoke amazed as he sat back into his creaky chair, noting the rough calluses that were forming at the base of his hands.

 _Things would have been a lot simpler, eh?_

"Well it's probably not al that good, considering the latest rumor that came around." Kiba said warningly, who Sakura punched in the arm in frustration and what looked like anger.

"We all know it's not true. It is what it is, a _rumor_." Sakura, annoyed, watching as the man rubbed his now beaten arm back and forth.

Naruto became suddenly intrigued again, and waved his head around like an excited puppy.

"What, what?" he asked repeatedly waiting for someone to interlude. Thankfully, Kiba saved the rest of them the unbearable headache.

"The youngest brother, is _completely_ estranged from the rest of the family. They are on bad terms or something like that."

" _Really_?"

They all sat in comfortable positions and nodded.

"But, why?"

Sakura opened her mouth once more before they all felt a mood shift in the room. Turning slowly, he made face to face with a monster.

Or a angry store manager.

"Get up your butts up, _ladies_ , we got work to do!" Tsunade screeched as she watched all of them scatter like worms trying to escape a tedious bird.

Naruto laughed as he was being chased with what looked like a spatula, as he and his lazy friends stopped gossiping and got back to their duties.

…

As the day dreaded on, Naruto was ordered to take care of the customers, mainly due to how they flocked around him like bees to honey. His warm approach brought people in quite easily and they loved how energetic he could be.

He scurried across the small space, making sure to keep a perfect smile on his face, when he heard the ding of the bell and made his way to the front again.

"Hello! Welcome to Konoha Noodle. May I …" Naruto trailed off as he watched a man in a suit, quietly make his way to the booth in the back without any instruction to do so. Naruto rolled his eyes and tried his best not to sigh out loud.

 _Why is it always me, who needs to take care of these types?_

Naruto once again let the grin fall back on his face and walked on over to the man whose aura not only made him feel uncomfortable but everyone in the store. It was authoritative, _demanding_.

His eyes turned to meet his blue ones. Naruto paused briefly thinking to himself.

He admired the expensive suit and watch the other man wore and fit into seemingly well. He adorned short, black hair that seemed to be gelled back and dark eyes that somehow had a red tint embedded into them. A red tint he recognized yet could not place.

 _Why does he look so familiar?_

The blonde shook his head to push away his own thoughts and once again reenacted his homely persona.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked trying to get the man to look at him but to no avail. The man simply lifted his head, looked him up and down, and turned back his attention to the table.

"Coffee. Black." was all the man said.

Naruto scrunched up his nose trying to maintain the certain frustration he was feeling but instead, suppressed it as far as it could go and bitterly nodded in agreement.

" _Right_ _away_." He almost whispered, his words leaking with sarcasm and complete utter dissatisfaction.

He couldn't help it. That's usually how things went with him, he either hated you or loved you.

And at the moment, he was not feeling the most compassionate or forgiving.

After grabbing the man's coffee, he made his way back to the table to see the man yelling at what he presumed to be his subordinate, on the phone. As he approached, he caught pieces of the conversation.

"The land there is not profitable, you know that, _yet_ , you choose to make a deal behind my back?" the black haired man practically screamed in the phone, rubbing his temples, not aware of the blonde drawing near.

"I don't care if it's cheap now, it will cost us more in the future. Cancel it. _Now_." His voice was menacingly low, and would of scared Naruto out of his socks if he wasn't, _well_ , Naruto.

The handsome man slammed the phone shut, and pocketed it back into his suit and sighed deeply. Naruto placed the coffee in front of the man, deep in thought, before he ultimately decided to say something.

"Where's the land?" Naruto asked at first, obviously catching the man by amazement.

The gentleman squinted his eyes incredulously before he realizes the blonde was actually speaking to someone of his stature. Almost no one came up to him like that with that amount of ease, especially when he was in his current state.

"What?" he asked rudely, a ice tone in his voice. He narrowed his eyes at the much too bright blonde.

"The land. Where is it?" he asked this time his voice losing its curiosity and becoming more brash and harsh.

"And does someone like you know even _anything_ about the land managing business?" The man spoke sarcastically, laughing to himself as he sipped his coffee, a nasty smirk itching on his face.

Naruto could feel his patience for the man's behavior wearing real thin, his fists tightened, and he tried to maintain steady breathing.

"More than you."

Naruto slid in the opposite side of the man's booth, now determined to make this jerk eat his own words. The man stopped drinking his coffee, and set it down slowly, observing the waiter in front of him who defied him unlike anyone has ever done. He groaned in defeat.

"I can't tell you the exact location, it is confidential. But to give your _simple_ mind an idea, it is mainly a grassland with no cities nearby, filled with animals." The man spoke as he was speaking with a toddler which made Naruto's face twitch.

"And you don't want to purchase it, why?"

"It is more of a loss than a gain. There are talks in creating that area into a new city or new village, therefore, it will be extremely pricey and will overall not give us an immediate profit." The man said matter of factly, eyeing the cup in front of him.

"That's bad business strategy." Naruto laughed out.

" _Excuse_ _me_?" the dark-haired gentleman raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow, his eyes intensifying.

Naruto sighed before responding.

"Think about it. Humans cultivate quickly. Once they find a new area, they spread rapidly sort of like a disease. Just a couple hundred years ago, that's all Japan was. A big slab of land with a few villages nearby. Now, it has one of the most renowned cities in the world and just because you can't make a profit right away, you don't want to make an investment into owning most of a city?" the blonde said, noting the other man's shock as he finished speaking.

The man blinked his eyes a couple times in astonishment.

 _Who is he?_

"And what if we destroy the environment for the animals? Bad press." His focus now completely on Naruto, his coffee to the side as he placed his hands in front of him.

The waiter had a pensive look on his face.

"While this _can_ harm wildlife, you can always hire professionals to safely deposit these animals into a more productive and friendly habitat for them. Certain animals will adapt into the city or whatever you are going to build much easier than you think, while others can be placed into different parts of the country."

"Interesting. Didn't think about it that way before."

 _Ha! That's what you get for underestimating me!_ Naruto thought.

"Maybe because you weren't thinking, or you didn't like an idea that didn't suit your own."

The intimidating man narrowed his eyes once more and sent a glare, but unlike his other ones it was less cold and more curious and playful.

"How do you know about this topic so well?" he asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Once you travel a lot, you begin to understand how civilizations begin and end. Therefore, you appreciate them much more." Naruto spoke his eyes downcast.

"If you traveled so much, how did you end up in this tiny village?"

The blonde gulped loudly.

"I'm sure you have your own reasons to be here as well, don't you?"

"Avoiding the question.. _smart_." The customer smiled ear to ear, a sight that startled Naruto for a bit who was in a slight trance by the sudden change of expression from the seemingly stoic man.

"To be frank, I'm pleasantly surprised. What's your name?" the man leaned in, his voice a menacing whisper.

The blonde's throat was dry, coughing to clear the roughness building up in it. But as he finally opened his mouth to answer…

" _Naruto_! What are you doing talking to Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade practically stomped her way over to the duo.

"Who? _Him_?" Naruto pointed to the man in front of him comically, who stood back in his booth watching with amusement.

"He's the building owner, _Itachi_ _Uchiha_." she said through gritted teeth while Naruto's celestial eyes widened immensely, and he stilled, not blinking, not breathing.

"I must apologize on behalf of my employee's utter incompetence." The hazel-eyed, light haired woman declared as she brought the frozen Naruto up by his collar and grabbing the ends of his hair, forcing him to bow. Itachi chuckled deeply, taking out his wallet.

"Really it's fine. I rather enjoyed his company. _Naruto_ , was it?" he asked paying for his coffee.

Unlike earlier, the blonde lad was fidgety, only responding with a nod and a shy chuckle as he finally regained his ability to blink his dry eyes and breathe in.

"Here is my business card. We should keep in touch, it seems we might be able to be of use to each other." Itachi spoke as he handed him the piece of paper, voiced his goodbyes to the two, and with elegance walked out of the restaurant leaving a confused waiter and a more than entertained manager.

…

And somehow, after one phone call, one Naruto Uzumaki, ended up in front of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Tokyo.

How? He honestly had no idea.

He just knew later that week, Itachi called telling him he wanted his help in some business negotiation, and told him to come for lunch. Naruto found it hard to say no, and there he was dressed in some suit he rented the last minute, about to enter a restaurant that seemed way to expensive for his liking.

He found it hard to breathe as he was about to exit the elevator.

Naruto watched the doors open to reveal a beautiful scenery, the glass windows looking out to the city and suddenly his tie seems to feel a little to tight. He went up to the dressed up host about to ask for his table when Itachi approached just as graceful as he did a couple days before in the ramen shop.

 _You can do this. Breathe._

"Nice to see you again, Naruto." Itachi's deep voice ran through causing his nerves to skyrocket. The seemingly out of place blonde had to clear his throat before speaking.

"Same here. Although to be honest, I was surprised to see you called. I don't think I can be much help." Naruto let out as Itachi led them to their table in the far side of the room.

"Nonsense. You are essential for this to work." sending Naruto a smirk that made him feel somehow uneasy.

"Then what do you need me to do?"

"Just have lunch with me and my brother." Itachi stated as they walked around the large top floor food area, Naruto's eyes widening by the pure luxury that was presented in front of him.

"That's it?"

But then a memory of a conversation with his coworkers rang in his head and he felt scared all over again.

As they approached the table, Naruto noticed a figure sitting down, with a deep scowl etched on his pale face. His orbs lifted off the wine on the table before he set his dark red rimmed eyes on the blonde's clear blue ones.

And he _knew_ Itachi's face looked familiar.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to my younger sibling, Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi pointed to what the blonde thought was his rude neighbor.

How wrong he was.

Another pointed glare was sent his way, that held the same amount of contained shock just more controlled. The blonde watched as the younger Uchiha regained his composure but still held his cold stare aimed at both men who were standing.

Now this was going to be awkward.

"N-Nice to meet you." Naruto stuttered out to his dismay, suddenly now looking at both of them, feeling very stupid for not noticing the blood ties sooner.

Naruto turned to Itachi, quickly excused himself to the bathroom, trying _not_ to run in a sprint and made his way immediately to the sink.

Turning the knob, he rubbed the cold water on his face to let the blush creeping on to die down. He sighed letting the water run as he got lost into his thoughts.

 _I can't believe that jerk was THAT jerk's brother. The guy already hates me!_

"Idiot." A voice echoed in the quiet bathroom, and regrettably Naruto turned to face the well dressed man that sent him _that_ glare he was so used to. The Uchiha was seething with noticeable rage that made Naruto glue to his spot.

"So you're Sasuke, eh?" the nervous blonde muttered with a curious look in his eye and a small smile, trying to overthrow the vibe the room was filled in.

"What's it to you, dobe?" Sasuke said as he approached near Naruto, cornering him with his back to the sink, drawing dangerously near. Naruto felt squeamish as he was forced to look into the other's eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once. Don't talk about anything that doesn't concern you." Sasuke spoke with a sneer across his face.

"Huh?" the naïve lad asked.

"I bet you already know the rumors. I don't need you bugging into my family's business, especially talking to my older brother. I suggest you leave." Sasuke spat at the boy whose face was only centimeters apart from his.

"I really don't see what you mean." The smaller man trying to keep his voice polite, spoke.

"Exactly what I thought." The raven breathed out, separating the distance between them a tad.

"A happy go lucky, _stupid_ , person like you could never understand what true pain is." Sasuke bitterly muttered, his eyes containing every single bit of cruelty.

And that's when something in Naruto snapped.

Naruto felt his ability to wait leave him, and immediately pushed back the raven who stumbled and fell onto the marble floor.

" _Teme_. I think I'm a little too old for you to be bossing me around."

" _What_?"

"I don't know why you hate me so much, or what giant stick is lodged up your ass, but I don't care. You _don't_ tell me what to do. Nor do you act like _I_ am the reason you're family sucks." Naruto seethed his voice going deep and taking a tone that Sasuke thought was impossible. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his suit, but Naruto still wasn't done.

"You think you are the _only_ one who has it hard? You don't know a thing about me, so I suggest you stop feeling sorry for your privileged self and grow up." Naruto letting his fists tighten at his sides,, looking at the ground for a second before easing them up with a glossy new resolve in his orbs.

"Do you really _want_ me to hate you? You think you are the only one who can mess around with other people?"

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke growled, drawing near him again, but instead of cowering, Naruto stood his ground, his eyes not leaving the other man who was extremely in close proximity to him. He leaned in close to harshly whisper.

"You want to play, Uchiha? Let's _play_."

 **A/N: YAY! Done with the first chapter which turned out to be 10 pages long, hopefully to make up for the short intro! Hope you all enjoy and look forward to the next chapter!**

 _ **Preview**_ **: "You want to make an enemy of me?" Sasuke asked watching the short blonde with a scowl.**

" **I** _ **really**_ **do."**


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters

**A/N: New chapter is here! Hope you all like it so far! Sorry it took so long to update but I finally graduated high school and have the whole summer to work on this! So please ignore any mistakes you make see, and with that, let's begin!**

 **Summary: When a spunky, backpacking blonde moves into a remote village outside the city, he doesn't know what to expect. The only thing that seems to make him feel better is his aloof neighbor who hates his guts. Maybe opposites attract after all. AU. Yaoi. NaruSasu. R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters depicted in this story.**

 _Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters_

 _I hate a lot of people. It's the honest truth. I just rather be alone, living on my own, providing for myself without the help of anyone._

 _I've ignored mostly everyone and I hate mostly everybody. But for some reason…_

 _I especially hate him._

Sasuke kept his stature straight as his dark eyes pore into the small man in front of him, who by all means, seemed to despise and let out anger at the raven. Standing in the beautiful empty bathroom, just a stare off between two polar opposites who not only absolutely were disgusted by the other but were unaware of each other's need here.

He had a feeling this was his brother's doing, although unsure how Itachi found out about his outgoing and annoying neighbor nor his dislike for said man.

He just knew he had something to do with it. Itachi _always_ did.

He turned his eyes back to the blond whose ruffled locks were framing his face and his blue eyes dancing with rage. The collar of the shorter man's button down showing a addicting view of the tan skin of his collarbone, one that the lankier of the two, noticed with dismay.

And his seemingly serene life was out of order once again.

"You must be joking." his husky voice spoke roughly at the shorter man who played with the cuffs of his shirt pulling them back along with his jacket, on his slim arms.

Naruto kept his stare blank as Sasuke continued speaking, watched him with a different glint in his azure orbs.

"You want to make an enemy of me?" he teased but the intensity of his glare did not lessen a bit.

Sasuke felt a sharp tug on his tie, which uttered a chocking sound out of him as he was forced even closer to Naruto who only smiled sinisterly.

"I really do."

Then with a kick to the groin, Sasuke was nothing but a crumbling man on the floor, writhing in pain as Naruto smugly walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hands as if he had done some hard labor.

 _It's decided._

Sasuke cringed on the floor once more before grabbing the black marble wall for support, his bangs covering his frown.

 _I'm going to kill him._

…

Itachi knew something had happened the moment Naruto returned and took his seat respectfully, with a gloomy look of dread on his face that gave him a foxy, surprised look. He could tell the blond went though a lot his last few moments in the bathroom by the nervous shakiness his hands held as he placed them on the white table cloth. Naruto sighed deeply before turning his attention back to the menu that was placed in front of him pretending to be at ease. He failed miserably.

Itachi also knew how pissed Sasuke had been as he practically stomped his way back to the area, everyone around him trying their best not to make contact as the aura he gave off was rather, in a word, _terrifying_. The Uchiha men had that effect on people.

"You were off in rather a hurry brother. Problems?" the much older black haired man begun, watching with amusement the other resembling raven who pulled back the wooden chair to sit.

"You wish. " Sasuke spoke although he knew he didn't sound convincing and could feel himself sending pointed glares to a shrinking blond who was trying to hide behind the confines of a plastic menu.

The lunch proceeded quietly, Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, every time he made eye contact with the men who hated him, not entirely sure if it was Sasuke or Itachi he should be more scared of.

Maybe both.

Naruto visibly gaped at the food that was placed in front of him while the two rich goons just sat there with the same indifferent, cold, stare.

 _And people say they don't get along._

"So, _Sasuke_ , what have you been up too? Written any best-sellers as of yet?"

The younger Uchiha who was gladly ignoring the other two and was chewing on his food, slowed down, blanking at the question. He reluctantly turned his gaze to the blond who wore a confused and dazed look before he sent a much more pointed stare to his sibling.

"You _know_ I don't like discussing my work." Sasuke kept a icy tone although his words sounded harsh as they were spoken thought gritted teeth.

"I take that as a no." Itachi smiled, although it didn't reach his demanding dark eyes.

Naruto made sure not to make any sudden movements due to the predatory presence between the two alpha males who refused to let down. He could feel his regret over all the actions that led to this very moment causing various thoughts to swim in his mind, making him feel dizzy.

Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow before turning to the blond with a playful smirk.

"Naruto, are you a big reader? Sasuke is one of Japan's most aspiring authors. Isn't that right, _brother_?" Itachi's voice reeked with sadism and cruelty.

The young lad lifted his head up slowly, hoping if he pretended not to be there that his being would disappear altogether.

It didn't work.

And there a long afternoon of glares, conversations of fake intrigue, and awkward silences filled with the clanking of metal utensils against plates, lead the dreary day and Naruto could feel his soul slowly diminishing as he prayed for his safe return hone.

…

In the lobby of the building, Naruto walked with Itachi with Sasuke trailing behind them, listening in on the conversation between the two with a pondering look.

"Thank you for the lunch. It was… _different_. Although, I don't really understand my need to be here." Naruto sighed out as he walked following his footsteps, refusing to lift his head to meet the intimidating onyx eyes of the man with a steeled expression.

"You've done more than enough, actually. Usually I'm lucky to even get a single word out of him. I thank you for that." Itachi's gelled back head lowered to the stumbling blond who fumbly dropped his own head down in response.

"It was nothing, really."

"I wish you a quick trip back to the village and send my best regards to Tsunade."

They exchanged a strong handshake and Naruto paced to the swiveling exit doors, turning his head around to make eye contact with Sasuke, who stood against a large podium that rose to the ceiling in the lobby, his arms crossed against his chest as he raised his fingers to loosen his tie.

The nervous boy gulped loudly.

He never ran out of a building so quickly in his life.

…

The two raven's watched the departure of the blond who stepped out into the still bright streets of the city, his head of blond hair in a mass of brunettes a last view before he vanished into the crowd completely.

Itachi was the first to break the silence as he noticed Sasuke's stare at the ground where the blond had stood.

 _This is interesting._

"His quirky attitude is rather refreshing, wouldn't you agree?" The other raven replied with nothing but a grunt for an answer.

 _I guess I need to pry a little deeper._

"Doesn't he remind you of that boy who used to follow you around helplessly? What _ever_ happened to him?"

Sasuke visibly paled and turned to the other brother, his stature straightening and a deep scowl etched on his gorgeous features.

" _Watch_ it, Itachi. There is a limit to how much I'm willing to deal with you. _Don't_ push it. I came here, so just give me what I need and let me leave." He spoke matter of factly but the acidic undertone behind his words stung none the less.

"I don't know why you try to deny the obvious resemblance between the two. It's uncanny. Don't you think?"

A flicker of understanding and rage lit in Sasuke's eyes and he turned his face to meet his brother's, shortening the distance between the two to stare directly into his opponent's face that looked too much like his own.

"Is _that_ why you brought him here? To _mess_ with me?"

Itachi smiled before speaking.

"I brought him here to open your eyes. This little rebellious stage of yours is getting rather old, little brother. Return to the company, return to our home, return to our _family_ and stop waiting for someone who _never_ is going to come. " He pointed into the younger siblings chest, pushing him back until he resembled a deer in headlights but Sasuke regained his composure before pushing the other away from him.

"Family? Is that what you call It? We were never a family."

Sasuke was on his way out of the building but stopped in his tracks without turning.

"You haven't changed a bit, Itachi. Trying to break me into the Uchiha guideline you follow so well. Needlessly _over_ and _over_ again, aren't you as tired as I am?"

The older of the two said nothing.

"No natter what you do. It won't work." Sasuke continued. A sinister snicker was heard from behind him and his displeasure increased dramatically.

"Even if that blond turns out to be the one you are waiting for?" Itachi cried out, his voice echoing and surrounding him.

It was his turn to laugh.

"Asking questions you already know the answers to. Foolish."

The dark raven turned eerily to make eye contact with the man he used to care so much for, but who was nothing than a stranger to him now. He sneered once more.

"Itachi, you and I both know…that idiot will _never_ be him."

…

Sasuke was more than happy to get out of the noisy city and head back to the quiet oasis that was the country. The ordeal of having to face his brother and being stuck with his distasteful neighbor was taking toll. He slowly strolled besides the train tracks, watching the sun set into the orange and pink hues that colored the sky, waiting just like everyone else to get out of the diseased Tokyo. As he sat on the benches along the train station, he breathed in a cool, breath of air. How exhausting it was to deal with Itachi.

After everything, he just wanted to go home and drink a calming tea, read a book, and listen to some relaxing classical music. He closed his eyes as he thought about the bliss.

But they opened again, when a familiar, repulsive laugh exploded in his ears. Only an idiot could possess a laugh like that.  
 _  
There goes my hopes of a peaceful evening._ **  
**  
He watched the blond, who he thought was dressed in a suit, now wearing a large orange sweatshirt and a pair of beige shorts that made his already smaller than average figure a little more tiny.

The colors made him stand out, not like his blinding bright tresses and blue eyes didn't already.

The idiot was walking besides an elderly woman, smiling with his perfect teeth as he carried a couple boxes in his calloused and dirtied hands while continuing to be completely intrigued in the conversation he was currently having. Smudges of dirt were etched across his otherwise perfect completion and Sasuke could feel his nose scrunch just thinking about it.

Sasue'se face remained still as he continued to observe the too much so energetic blue eyed man, his eyes finding it otherwise difficult to focus any place else.

This would just have to do.

The loud bells and whistles that signaled the train's approach made him rise from his seat. He unwillingly entered the same rusty car as Naruto but decided to sit in the corner to be able to watch more closely without being seen.

He didn't want to make it seem like he was stalking the fellow.

The car was pretty full, and he watched as Naruto gave up his seat for the woman next to him, as he kept the heavy boxes in his hand so no one would find them to be in the way.

The woman several times said it was fine and that she was capable to carry them, but Naruto would just reply with a grin and say,

"Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look!"

Sasuke could not help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

When they arrived at the village, he observed in the shadows as Naruto led out the woman by the arm, talking bubbly with her as they began to walk down the street.

Night had already arrived, the busy small town now quiet as most of the citizens were either working or asleep and the moon and stars hung on, being the only source of light.  
"You don't need to walk me home." The elderly woman said as she blushed along the blonde, a noticeable smile forming on her wrinkled skin.

"What do you mean? I can't let such a cute grandma walk alone at night. My conscience won't let me." He spoke with a grin as they walked on, unaware of Sasuke walking behind them from a distance.

What an idiot.

He reminisced when he first the saw the dobe walk into the building, and how dumb he looked. Landing straight on his face with not a care in the world, and even daring to stare at _him_ in the process.

But, he could not argue with Itachi that he resembled the boy from his past. Naruto was handsome in his own way, instead of being mysterious like the raven, he was an open book. His blue eyes were his most fascinating feature, yet the small scars that adorned his cheeks, gave his face a animalistic vibe. He had an infectious persona, people clung to him like bees to honey.

The blond was always happy. Smiling way too much for any person.

it annoyed him to no end.

And as the blond and the woman approached her house along the street, he watched as Naruto turned to his side, half of his face now visible to the raven who froze at the sight of it, for reasons he was unaware.

Itachi was getting in his head.

An elderly man, most likely the woman's husband, took the boxes from the lad thanking him for keeping his wife safe, as Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head replying that It was nothing and anyone would of done the same.

Sasuke snickered to himself knowing that not just anyone would of helped.

Only an idiot with far too much free time.

With one more grin and wave, Naruto watched the couple enter their house, and stood there staring where they were with a genuine smile causing Sasuke to still once over.

Naruto looked at his feet briefly with the smile still not decreasing, until he turned his head and noticed the raven staring at him as their eyes met. An electricity ran through his veins that the black mane man could not explain, but did not let show.

A pointed glare was sent as Naruto grabbed the back of his hoodie putting it over his head, and like a child, stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before walking quickly down the street once more.

Sasuke was right. He was such a dobe.

An image of a similar figure forcibly entered his mind, his gorgeous yellow tresses and sky blue eyes that looked at him with such a love he had never felt in his entire life.

" _Sasuke!"_

And most of all, he thought of the boy's smile and how his eyes always seemed to shine with him and how the moment his soft lips moved upward, everyone around him would melt and follow his witty will and command.

He stared at the retreating back of the orange wearing man, who turned to round the corner, his face visible to him one final time.

That dangerous smile again.

The raven frowned.

 _They aren't alike. Not. At. All._

 **A/N: Although I was not planning to cut this chapter off here originally, I don't want to cram too many ideas in one chapter and I want to get this out as soon as I can! My vision for Naruto in this is someone who has a hard time being mean to people so please don't think of him as spineless because he is far from it! I promise the next chapter will be longer as I am already working on it! Please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!**

 _ **Preview: "You holding a grudge on me, Sasuke?"**_

" _ **I don't resort to such childish antics."**_


End file.
